Intensive Care
by Zoccshan
Summary: Ketika aku membuka mata, aku teramat sangat bersyukur. Aku masih hidup, dan aku masih berada di sampingmu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis di dalam kebahagiaan ini. Namun nyatanya aku tak bisa. Karena aku tau, aku hanyalah bebanmu semata. "Kalau suatu saat nanti aku meninggal, Naruto-kun jangan ikut meninggal, ya?" NaruHina. For NaruHina Tragedy Day #4! COMPLETED! R&R?
1. Intensif

**Summary :**

**Ketika aku membuka mata, aku teramat sangat bersyukur. Aku masih hidup, dan aku masih berada di sampingmu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis di dalam kebahagiaan ini. Namun nyatanya aku tak bisa. Karena aku tau, aku hanyalah bebanmu semata.**

.

.

_Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga._

_Di akhir bulan Desember ini, umurku 22 tahun._

_Aku merupakan salah satu dari mahasiswi berprestasi di Jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo._

_Sanak keluarga menyayangiku. Aku anggun dan cantik. Otakku pintar. Aku juga memiliki seorang kekasih tanpan yang mencintaiku._

_Kata orang, hidupku bagaikan sebuah impian._

_Mereka semua ingin sepertiku._

_Mereka semua ingin memiliki apapun yang aku punya._

_Namun... ketika aku mengalami musibah kecelakaan—yang membawa dampak besar bagi kelangsungan hidupku... segala persepsi itu berubah._

_Tak ada satu pun yang ingin menjadi sepertiku lagi._

_Tentu saja._

_Siapa yang mau menjadi orang lumpuh?_

_Iya, kan?_

_Tidak ada lagi yang mau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

_Dan aku pun... sebenarnya tidak mau._

_Tapi takdir memaksaku._

_Syarafku bermasalah. Aku tak bisa lagi bergerak bebas; tak bisa berbuat banyak hal. Aku hanya dapat terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan medis yang ditancapkan ke dalam tubuhku. Bahkan di tahun pertama aku dirawat oleh dokter, untuk bernafas saja aku harus menggunakan alat bantu._

_Sehari-hari, aku selalu terbaring di rumah sakit. Menghabiskan dana yang entahlah berapa ribu yen per harinya. Itu juga tak jelas kapan sembuhnya. Yang pasti, apabila aku tak meminum obat, organku akan berhenti berkerja, dan hidupku akan tamat di detik yang sama._

_Keluarga. Penampilan. Kepintaran._

_Itu semua; segala yang kupunya di awal, seperti tak berguna lagi._

_Keluarga?_

_Bagaikan telah bosan mencemaskan keadaanku yang tak menuai hasil, keluargaku tidak pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit. Sekalinya menjengukku, tak jarang aku menemukan secarik kesinisan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'cepatlah mati; kau sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan harta keluarga Hyuuga' dari sorot mata mereka._

_Kecantikan? Otak yang pintar?_

_Apa itu bisa dimanfaatkan di kondisi seperti ini?_

_Apa itu semua bisa menyembuhkanku?_

_Tidak bisa, kan?_

_Namun..._

_Di kesendirianku ini, ada satu hal yang masih kumiliki..._

_Satu hal yang dapat kulihat secara langsung, sewaktu aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku..._

"_Ah! Hinata... kamu sudah sadar."_

_...dan itu... sangat kusyukuri._

"_Baguslah..."_

_Aku menoleh kepadanya._

_Ia tersenyum._

_Aku masih merasakannya._

_Ia menggenggam tanganku._

_Aku masih mendengar suaranya._

"_Dari tadi aku mencemaskanmu..."_

_Dia Naruto._

_Kekasihku._

_Kekasih yang masih mencintaiku._

_Sekalipun keadaanku seperti ini._

.

.

.

**INTENSIVE CARE**

**"Intensive Care" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Tragedy, Angst**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**Dedicated to NHTD #4 [**NaruHina Tragedy Day**]**

.

.

Malam ini, aku sedang tertidur di dalam ruang inap kelas III **[1]** RS Korouha. Ranjang aluminium berkasur usang menopang tubuhku yang terbaring di sana. Tak lupa, jarum dari selang infus yang tertancap di tangan kiriku, menyalurkan cairan bening yang entahlah mengandung apa.

Ruang ini luas, namun tak dilengkapi oleh fasilitas yang memadai. Lagi pula, ini bukan kamarku pribadi. Masih ada 3 ranjang di dalamnya—yang masing-masing diberikan tirai hijau yang cukup tinggi untuk dijadikan pembatas antar pasien.

"Keadaannya sudah sedikit stabil..."

Suara bariton yang _familiar_ tadi sedikit membuatku tersadar. Aku mengerutkan kening, sebuah kebiasaan yang sering kulakukan apabila aku baru saja terbangun.

Karena aku menoleh, aku mengetahuinya; ada seorang dokter bernama Kakashi Hatake yang berdiri di sebelah ranjangku. Ia adalah dokter spesialis syaraf yang telah merawatku selama satu tahun terakhir ini. Dari sela mata yang sedikit kubuka, dapat kulihat tangannya yang memegang sebuah laporan kesehatan—yang mungkin milikku.

Tanpa menyadari diriku yang sedang mengamatinya, ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya ke sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Ia adalah kekasihku. Namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tapi ia harus tetap mendapatkan perhatian penuh..." Kedua mata sayunya memandang lurus ke arah pria jabrik yang berada di hadapannya. "Sepertinya besok Hyuuga-_san_ harus kembali menjalani terapi."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, _Sensei_ **[2]**..."

"Ya. Sama-sama."

Kemudian Dokter Kakashi memandangnya. Memandangi Naruto yang sedang memberikannya sebuah senyuman. Ia hela nafasnya sejenak, lalu menepuk pundak pria itu.

"Kau beristirahatlah. Ini sudah tengah malam." Ujarnya sambil berlalu. "Pejamkan matamu sebentar. Selama kekasihmu masih ada di bawah pengawasan kami, ia tak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Hm..." Naruto tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Walau tetap tersenyum, sudut bibirnya sedikit menurun.

Dalam diam, aku menggigit lidahku sendiri.

Pasti Naruto menjadi kelelahan, karena dialah yang seharian ini terus menjagaku.

Diriku kembali diselimuti oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Ya, mungkin aku harus tidur..."

Gumaman Naruto membuat lamunanku terpecah. Aku teralih ke langkah kakinya. Naruto menghampiriku. Dan dari permukaan ranjang yang sedikit bergerak, tanpa melihat pun aku dapat menebak bahwa ia sedang berada di sisiku—dengan posisi kedua tangan yang bertengger di pagar pembatas ranjang.

Naruto termenung. Tak ada suara.

Perlahan, bersama gerakan yang lembut dan hati-hati, telapak tangannya menyentuh punggung tanganku. Ia menggenggamku. Erat, hangat, dan menenangkan.

"Apa kamu dengar kalimat Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tadi, Hinata?" Bisiknya, seolah tak ingin membuatku terbangun. Kesenangan terpancar dari nada yang Naruto keluarkan. "Keadaanmu membaik. Aku turut senang mendengarnya..."

Dia dekatkan wajahku, lalu mengecup keningku sekilas.

"Cepat sehat, ya?"

Hatiku menjadi berat. Tanpa sadar, aku menelan ludah. Cukup keras—yang mungkin bisa membuat Naruto sadar atas pergerakan yang terlihat dari leherku.

"Eh, Hinata?"

Sudah...

"Jadi dari tadi kamu belum tidur, ya?"

Hentikan nada ceriamu, Naruto-_kun_...

"Ayo, coba buka matamu..."

Aku tau kalau kamu sudah sangat lelah.

Terlebih lagi, besok kamu harus bangun pagi untuk berkerja.

"Hehe, buktikan kalau kamu masih terjaga..."

Seperti keinginannya, aku memiringkan wajah, tepat menghadapnya. Sembari membuka kelopak mata, tak terasa ada sebuah butiran bening yang menyusul keluar dan mengaliri di pelipisku.

"Be-Beristirahatlah, Naruto-_kun_..."

Kali ini, tanganku yang menggenggamnya. Ia membisu.

"Tidur..."

Sudah cukup kamu selalu menemaniku hampir setiap hari di sini. Sudah cukup kamu membuatku merasa aman.

Aku sudah cukup bahagia.

Karena itu, sekarang... kumohon...

"Tidurlah..."

Karena aku tak ingin merepotkanmu.

Tapi aku tak mengucapkannya. Aku sudah ratusan kali mengutarakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto, namun selalu diabaikannya dengan candaan.

Air mataku semakin banyak yang berlinangan.

10 detik terlewat begitu saja tanpa sedikit pun suara dari mulut Naruto.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan tidur..." Ia menjawab. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, ia menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir. Lagi, senyuman manis ia berikan untukku. "Tapi jangan nangis, ya?"

"Hinata-ku cengeng sekali sih, sampai nangis seperti ini hanya untuk memintaku tidur..." Perlahan, ia melepaskan tanganku. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa—yang meski sedikit keras, untungnya masih cukup panjang untuk menampung tinggi badan seorang Naruto—sambil mendesah lega.

"_Oyasumi_, Hinata."

"_Oyasumi_..."

Aku membalas ucapannya. Lalu aku terdiam, dan kembali memejamkan kedua kelopak mataku.

.

.

**~zo : intensive care~**

.

.

"Apa kamu tau berita heboh pagi tadi, Sakura?"

Tepat di jam 07.00 pagi, dari balik tirai yang berada di sebelah Hinata, terdengar suara bisikan kecil dari suster yang sedang membereskan ranjang kamar.

"Tentang apa dulu?"

"Itu, ada sebuah keluarga yang meminta RS menghentikan proses pengobatan salah satu pasien..."

"Eh? Bukannya sudah biasa, ya? Apalagi kalau keluarga tersebut mengaku tak bisa lagi menyanggupi biaya administrasi pasien?"

"Tidak. Yang ini tidak. Dengar-dengar, keluarga tersebut sebenarnya mampu, namun mereka sudah pasrah—karena lambat laun, pada akhirnya mereka yakin pasien itu akan meninggal." Jelasnya.

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Iya. Terus ada lagi. Kehebohan utamanya pas ada seorang laki-laki yang mendadak datang dan marah ke mereka. Bahkan sampai ada baku hantam di antara kedua belah pihak. Lagian keluarga tersebut juga aneh sih. Mereka seperti sudah tak peduli lagi sama si pasien..."

"Ah, ya, ampun... keluarganya jahat sekali..." Suster yang memiliki nama Sakura Haruno di ID _card_-nya berujar pelan. "Tapi kamu tau dari mana, Ino?"

"Aku dengar sendiri seruannya. Laki-laki tadi bilang akan membiarkan si pasien untuk tinggal di rumahnya, dan bahkan menanggung semua biaya pasien selama ia berobat jalan. Jadi secara tidak langsung, itu menjelaskan kalau keluarga tersebut seperti membuang si pasien, kan?"

"Iya sih..." Gumamnya, dan lantas ia tersadar. "Tapi sebaiknya kita jangan bicarakan di sini deh..."

"Benar juga." Ino meringis. Kalau ada suster atasan yang melihat, mungkin mereka akan kena ocehan lagi. "Yuk ke _pantry_. Sekalian bikin teh. Kita sudah selesai kan beres-beres di sininya?"

"Iya."

Tak lama, mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan.

**Sreek.**

Sesudah mendengar suara pintu geser yang tertutup, aku yang sebelumnya tertidur membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Sekalipun aku mengantuk, tampaknya aku masih dapat mengingat jelas obrolan sepasang suster yang sempat berbincang-bincang di dalam ruangan.

Kuhela nafasku panjang-panjang.

Dari semua informasi yang kudapatkan, tidak tau kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku terlibat dengan situasi yang para suster itu paparkan. Seolah-olah, apa yang mereka ceritakan tadi, adalah kisah hidupku—yang bisa saja... suatu saat nantinya.

Akankah keluargaku memperlakukan hal yang serupa kepadaku?

Seperti... membuangku dari rumah sakit, dan membiarkan aku meninggal dengan perlahan di rumah?

Ya. Itu bisa saja terjadi.

Namun, aku tersenyum pelan.

Jika dipikir-pikir. Rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Karena, suster itu juga menjelaskan kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang marah ke keluarga itu, dan berniat menanggung si pasien di rumahnya.

Kalau itu benar kisahnya, memangnya siapa yang mau menanggungnya?

Naruto?

Gerahamku otomatis saling menekan.

Tidak mungkin.

Sekalipun Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, dan selalu bersikap baik kepadaku... rasanya tetap saja mustahil.

Memangnya seberapa besar Naruto mencintai gadis cacat sepertiku?

Membayangkan kehidupanku seperti itu, benar-benar membuatku seperti berada di dalam drama.

Drama yang menyakitkan, dan juga membahagiakan.

Karena mataku yang mulai berair, kuluruskan pandanganku ke arah sofa merah pudar yang terletak di depanku.

Baru kusadari, di sana tak ada lagi sosok Naruto.

Aku memejamkan mata. Mungkin saat ini pria itu sudah bekerja. Tapi memang sebaiknya seperti itu. Sebab aku sendiri jauh lebih senang Naruto berada di dunia luar. Entah bekerja, bermain, atau mengobrol bersama teman-temannya yang dapat membuatnya tertawa.

Ya, dibandingkan berada di sini dan melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak penting; dimulai dari membantuku minum, sampai menyiapkan pakaian saat aku mau mandi. Inti kegiatan Naruto di kamar ini hanyalah menjaga diriku yang tak pernah bisa membawa satu pun kebahagiaan untuknya.

Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi terbaring—membiarkan wajahku menghadap ke atas. Kutolehkan wajahku ke samping kanan, tepat ke tirai hijau yang menjadi pembatas di antara ruanganku dan ruangan milik pasien lain.

Kubentangkan tanganku, lalu menarik sedikit kain tersebut.

Kini, ranjang pasien itu—yang sebelumnya dihuni oleh seorang wanita—telah kosong.

Ada kemungkinan diri orang itu sudah sehat, sehingga ia bisa pulang ke tempat keluarganya. Pantas saja suster-suster tadi membereskan ranjang ini.

Jadi, itu tandanya di ruangan ini hanya ada aku sendirian. Dua ranjang pasien di sebelahku tak ada yang menempati. Lagi, aku merasakan sepi yang lumayan pekat di kehidupanku yang sekarang.

**Sreek!**

Detik itu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dengan lumayan keras—nyaris seperti bantingan. Dirasa dari cara menggeser pintu dan juga derap langkah yang mulai mendekat, tampaknya itu bukanlah seorang dokter ataupun suster dari pihak rumah sakit.

Jadi itu... siapa?

**Srak!**

Tirai hijauku dibuka. Masuklah sesosok pria yang sangat _familiar_ di mataku.

"Hinata..." Dengan nafas tersengal, kulihat Naruto yang mendatangi ranjangku. Ketika tangannya tertumpu di pagar kecil di samping ranjang, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Ia coba untuk meredakan engahan nafasnya yang memburu itu, dan menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

"A-Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_...?" Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku agar dapat terduduk. Kulihat wajah Naruto, dan kulirik juga sebuah koper besar yang barusan ia letakan di samping ranjangku. "Bukannya... k-kamu harus bekerja?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan." Ia berusaha tersenyum, mengindahkan beberapa bulir keringat yang menempel di permukaan kulit wajah _tan_-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada berita baik..."

"Berita apa?"

"Kamu sudah diizinkan pulang."

'_Itu, ada sebuah keluarga yang meminta RS menghentikan proses pengobatan salah satu pasien...'_

Mendadak, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Terlintaslah sebuah kalimat yang sempat diucapkan oleh suster yang tadi.

"K-Kok... tiba-tiba...? Setauku... eh?" Pertanyaan itu tak jadi Hinata lontarkan. Karena kini, ada hal yang membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Sudut bibir Naruto sedikit sobek. Ada darah segar yang sedikit keluar dari luka itu.

'_Kehebohan utamanya pas ada seorang laki-laki yang mendadak datang dan marah ke mereka. Bahkan sampai ada baku hantam di antara kedua belah pihak.'_

Lagi, kalimat yang tadi.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... b-bibirmu... kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, ini hanya kegigit saat menggosok gigi."

"Tapi, itu—"

"Sungguh, Hinata. Aku tidak apa..."

Aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Hatiku berbenguk. Aku yakin ia berbohong.

"Aku bereskan pakaianmu, ya?"

Naruto mengabaikan dengan sengaja segala kekhawatiran yang tercetak jelas di wajahku. Ia segera bergerak ke sebuah lemari kayu yang terletak di sebelah kanan tiang infusku. Ia membukanya, lalu ia sibuk sendiri memindahkan semua pakaianku ke dalam koper yang—entah mengapa—sudah ia bawa.

Sekilas, ia melirik kepadaku. Aku yang kini sudah terduduk di ranjang pun masih terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan murung.

"Jangan cemas seperti itu..." Ia terkekeh geli. "Setelah kamu keluar dari sini, kalau kamu sanggup jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda, aku akan membawamu ke tempat mana pun yang kamu suka. Museum... taman kota... planetarium... dan lain-lain."

"Naru..."

"Masih banyak tempat yang menunggu untuk kamu datangi."

"Naruto..." Aku mengulang panggilanku.

Naruto masih mengemasi pakaianku. Selagi tangannya bekerja, mulutnya terus berbicara. "Aku yakin kamu juga merindukan pemandangan itu. Iya, kan?"

Ia pasti sengaja tak menjawab.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Ah, aku tau! Ayo ke tempat di mana _Hanami_ dilaksanakan! Di awal musim semi seperti ini, keindahan pohon sakura benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa menandingi!"

Aku tak lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Pandanganku-lah yang sekarang semakin berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi... ngg..." Naruto mendadak berbalik. Kedua iris _sapphire_-nya menghindariku. Ia menggaruk helaian pirang di kepala bagian belakangnya. "Ada satu hal yang mau kukatakan..." Tanpa menunggu respon dariku, ia lanjut berbicara. Tak lupa dengan nada suaranya yang memelan. "Sepertinya, mulai hari ini kamu harus tinggal di rumahku..."

_'Ia bilang akan membiarkan pasien tinggal di rumahnya, dan bahkan menanggung semua biaya pasien selama ia berobat jalan.'_

Aku pun menangis.

Jadi ternyata benar, ya...?

Yang suster-suster itu bicarakan, adalah mengenai... keluarga Hyuuga, aku... dan Naruto?

"Hi-Hinata, kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Kenapa?"

Setelah ia menyadari adanya air mata yang meleleh di pipiku, aku bertanya dengan suara parau. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ mau menanggungku?"

Apabila itu benar...

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto mau?

Naruto terdiam. Kedua kakinya yang berniat menghampiriku mendadak tak jadi ia laksanakan.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ mau menanggungku!?" Ulangku, menuntut jawaban. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat sambil meninggikan suaraku. "Kenapa!?"

Kepalaku tertunduk. Tubuhku bergetar. Air mataku semakin tak bisa dihentikan.

"Apa...? Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Naruto membatu di tempatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat.

"Keluargaku saja sudah melepaskanku. Kalau kenapa kamu tidak?" Cara bicaraku kepadanya semakin kacau. Pemikiranku tak jelas akan berujung ke mana. Entah kenapa, aku hanya ingin menangis. Menangisi rasa haru dan tercampur ke dalam kebahagiaan yang kini kurasakan.

Namun nyatanya tidak bisa. Karena aku tau, aku hanyalah bebannya semata.

"Keluargaku saja sudah pasrah kepadaku!"

Naruto menarik nafasnya lewat hidung.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak!?"

"Hinata..."

"Kenapa kamu tidak membuangku, lalu membiarkanku mati sendirian—!?"

**Grep.**

Jeritanku terhenti. Itu dikarenakan oleh adanya kedua telapak tangan yang kini menghimpit wajahku yang memanas. Kedua pipiku dia tekan, lalu ia naikan agar aku dapat mengadah, dan bertatapan ke arahnya.

"Jadi... kamu sudah tau kalau ayahmu menghentikan biaya rumah sakit untukmu?"

Masih dengan terisak, aku mengangguk. Kupandangi kedua iris _sapphire_ Naruto yang memandangku dengan tatapan sayu.

"Dari mana kamu tau?"

"A-Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari suster-suster... yang sempat menggosip di sini..."

Naruto memejamkan mata, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya dari hidung. Kekacauan di subuh tadi yang telah ia perbuat saat berpapasan dengan ayah dari Hinata memang sedikit menggemparkan. Tak heran jika ada warga rumah sakit—seperti dokter dan suster—yang membicarakan masalah itu di mana-mana.

"Oke. Maaf sebelumnya, aku harus mengatakan kalau hal itu benar. Hiashi-_jisan_ tidak mau lagi membiayaimu di rumah sakit." Katanya, ia mencoba jujur kepadaku. Lalu pandangannya terpaku hanya padaku. Membuktikan sebuah keyakinan dari sorot matanya itu. "Tapi aku serius. Aku akan menanggungmu..."

Aku berniat menunduk, ingin menyembunyikan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya dikeluarkan oleh kedua sudut mataku. Tapi tangan Naruto tetap menahanku. Ia tak mengizinkanku untuk memalingkan wajah darinya.

"T-Tidak mau..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku... A-Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Naruto..."

"Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak berguna..."

"Aku tidak menganggap seperti itu."

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah, Hinata!" Sergahan dari Naruto membuatku terdiam. Ia merendahkan intonasi suaranya. "Kamu tak perlu merasa tak enak hati. Kan aku sendiri yang bilang akan menanggungmu? Jadi apapun resikonya, akan kutanggung sendiri."

Jelas dari ucapannya, ia juga sudah bosan mendengar kalimat yang sering kukeluarkan untuk merendahkan diriku sendiri.

Tapi...

"Ta-Tapi... kenapa?" Aku terisak. "Kenapa kamu mau... s-sampai seperti ini memperjuangkanku?"

Naruto terdiam. Garis bibirnya kembali berubah datar.

Kemudian, tangannya tak lagi menahan pipiku. Tangan itu turun, menjadi ke pundak.

Lalu ia mendekat, menyatukan kening kami berdua.

Nafasnya menghembus ke kulit wajahku.

"Apakah masih belum jelas, mengapa aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, Hinata?"

Ia berbisiknya pelan. Tatapannya yang intens menatap kedua mata lavenderku.

"Tak ada alasan lain, selain karena aku mencintaimu."

Kupejamkan mataku yang masih basah, lalu membiarkan sebuah dua belah bibir mengenaiku. Membuat jantungku seolah tercelus, dan menjadi berdetak cepat.

Tak ada ciuman yang lebih dari sekedar menempel.

Tapi sentuhan itu, benar-benar lembut dan terasa tulus.

Di sela itu semua, air mataku tanpa henti mengalir.

Menangisi rasa cintanya... yang kini terasa sangat nyata; kalau ia sangat mencintaiku. Sangat dan sangat mencintaiku.

Antara sedih, dan juga bahagia.

"A-Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Masih dengan bibir yang saling menempel, aku berujar pelan. Bibir kami bergesekan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Kulepaskan ciuman kami, lalu kupeluk dirinya, erat.

Dan aku tangisanku pun pecah.

Tuhan...

Tolong berkati orang seperti Naruto-_kun_...

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

[1] **Ruang inap kelas III; itu maksudnya ruang opname yang bisa dibilang lumayan murah/ekonomis. Biasanya satu ruangan bisa dipakai sama banyak pasien.**

[2] **Kakashi-sensei; embel-embel '-sensei' juga bisa digunain ke orang yang menjabat sebagai dokter.**

**Err... sebenernya sih aku pengen buat ini jadi twoshot, tapi berhubung waktu event-nya udah ngga cukup, jadi aku pajang The End deh di ending chap. Cuman kalo nanti ada kesempatan dan juga ada yang mau, akan kuusahain nge-update chap terakhir dari fict ini. Lagian aku juga lebih suka chap keduanya. Abis lebih NHTD sih, hehe :'D**

**Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day! Ngomong-ngomong, feel Angst-nya kerasa, ngga? :'| #takut.**

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Mau sampai kapan kau menanggungnya di sini?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyuuga!? Kenapa kau malah membuat Naruto yang begitu baik kepadamu menjadi terluka!? Tak sadarkah kalau kaulah yang dari dulu selalu membebaninya di setiap saat!?"

"Uchiha-san bilang... aku ini beban."

"C-Carilah kekasih yang sehat... d-dan bisa membuatmu bahagia..."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Beban

**Previous Chap :**

"A-Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Masih dengan bibir yang saling menempel, aku berujar pelan. Bibir kami bergesekan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Kulepaskan ciuman kami, lalu kupeluk dirinya, erat.

Dan aku tangisanku pun pecah.

Tuhan...

Tolong berkati orang seperti Naruto-_kun_...

.

.

Sejak hari ini, tandanya sudah bulan ke-5 aku benar-benar tinggal di rumah kekasihku, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kenapa aku bisa di sana? Biar kujelaskan alasannya secara singkat.

Karena kecelakaan yang membuatku lumpuh, ayah membuangku begitu saja. Mereka tak mau lagi mengurusi biaya pengobatanku di rumah sakit—yang sebelumnya menampungku selama 2 tahun terakhir. Mungkin mereka merasa segala usahanya sia-sia, sebab keluarga Hyuuga memang telah menghamburkan banyak uang untuk diriku yang tak kunjung sembuh. Atau bisa saja, mereka malu karena memiliki seorang gadis cacat yang tidak berguna.

Mengetahui itu, Naruto pun menanggungku. Tanpa terpaksa. Alasannya satu, karena ia mencintaiku.

Awalnya aku tersanjung; aku merasa sangat bahagia karena dicintai oleh pria sepertinya. Dan karena alasan tersebutlah, selama berbulan-bulan aku dirawat olehnya.

Namun setelah hampir setengah tahun tinggal bersamanya, aku mulai mengetahui banyak hal yang membuatku merasa terpukul. Dan hal itu adalah pengorbanannya—pengorbanan Naruto yang kalau kuketahui dari awal, mungkin aku tak akan mau berada di sini.

Diawali dari Naruto yang mengorbankan kamarnya untuk dijadikan kamar pribadiku. Ia bahkan repot-repot merenovasi gudang agar bisa dijadikan kamar alternatifnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga membelikan segala peralatan medis yang kubutuhkan. Seperti ranjang pasien yang bisa ditekuk, perabotan infus, sampai obat-obatan—yang tak bisa dibilang murah. Kalau saja dihitung totalnya, mungkin angka yang tertera bisa mencapai 1.000.000 _yen_.

Hanya karena biaya kehidupanku, ia meninggalkan pendidikannya di kuliah demi bekerja dari pagi sampai malam. Dan itu... terkadang membuatku benar-benar merasa tak tau diri.

Dia telah memberikan semuanya hanya untukku. Lalu... apa yang kuberikan kepadanya?

Setauku, aku tak bisa membuatnya tertawa. Aku juga tak bisa membuatnya nyaman. Dan aku pun tak bisa meliputinya dengan kasih sayang.

Aku merasa diriku bagaikan benalu asing. Aku membuat Naruto yang bagaikan bunga matahari menjadi seonggok tanaman layu. Dia lelah, dan dia tak bisa lagi menikmati hidupnya.

"Hinata? Ini sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mau tidur?"

Malam ini, ia menghampiriku di kamar. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Terkadang, aku berpikir... lebih baik aku mati, dibandingkan terus bergantung kepadanya.

Namun aku tak bisa.

Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang Naruto. Paling tidak... sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku, aku ingin sekali membalas jasa-jasanya.

Mendadak, di sela keheningan ini, kurasakan adanya ujung jemari Naruto yang menyentuh pipiku.

Aku tersentak. Baru kusadari bahwa dari tadi aku melamun sampai pria itu terheran-heran. Kedua matanya memandangku. Ia cemas.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Sedikit menunduk, aku menggeleng pelan. Anak rambutku terayun pelan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan kemudian mengusap ubun-ubun kepala indigoku.

Ruang hidungku memanas. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"Kalau begitu, senyum dong..."

"Mm..."

.

.

.

**INTENSIVE CARE**

"**Intensive Care" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**SECOND. **Beban

.

.

Tak terasa, sifat tak tau diriku masih kubawa sampai sekarang. Kini telah satu tahun aku lewatkan hidupku di rumah Naruto.

Keadaanku masih sama. Aku masih lumpuh; terbaring di kasur, tak bisa berbuat apapun selain duduk, makan, dan menghabiskan uang Naruto yang ia kumpulkan secara susah payah. Tidak hanya itu, aku juga masih bergantung banyak ke cairan infus dan berbagai macam obat yang berguna untuk membuatku bertahan; bukan menyembuhkan.

Oleh sebab itu, aku memiliki sebuah pemikiran.

Aku mengubah sikapku secara sengaja kepadanya.

Aku tak pernah lagi mengajaknya bicara. Apabila dia yang membuka topik, aku lebih sering memilih diam, tak menanggapinya.

Kurang ajar dan bagaikan orang yang tak tau diri, tentu saja. Namun itu semua kulakukan... karena aku ingin membuat Naruto jera menanggungku.

Aku ingin membuatnya marah. Aku ingin membuatnya berteriak, dan aku ingin membuatnya murka. Dan pada akhirnya, ia bisa melemparku dengan sukarela dari rumahnya.

Ya, memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Soalnya, aku tak mau berlama-lama menjadikannya tongkat tumpuan.

**Cklek.**

Ketika aku sedang tertidur di kasur dengan posisi menyamping—membelakangi pintu kamar—tiba-tiba saja ada yang memecahkan lamunanku. Tanpa melihat, dapat kurasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar.

Kubuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan. Aku tersadar, namun aku sama sekali tak bergerak. Kutetapkan posisiku agar terus menghadap dinding, sehingga orang itu dapat mengira kalau aku masih tertidur.

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

**Tep.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Ia memasuki kamar, lalu berhenti tepat di ubin lantai yang berjarak dua meter dari ranjang. Aku tak yakin, tapi mungkin saja itu Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ah, salah.

Bukan.

Suaranya lain. Dia bukan Naruto.

Itu... Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat lama Naruto di universitas.

"Kesehatannya stabil. Tapi aku tak tau lagi caranya dia sembuh."

Dari ujung sana—di ambang pintu yang masih terbuka—Naruto berbisik. Tak diragukan lagi, ia sengaja mengecilkan suaranya agar tak membuatku terbangun ataupun mendengarnya. Tapi sayangnya... jelas. Aku dapat mencerna segala kata-kata di kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Kapan dia bisa sembuh?"

"Entahlah."

Ya, aku tau.

Naruto sebenarnya juga pesimis mengenai kesembuhanku. Namun apabila ia sedang berhadapan denganku secara langsung, ia ubah segala pemikirannya menjadi keoptimisan.

"Hh..." Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia melipat tangannya di dada. Kedua mata beriris hitamnya masih memandang punggungku, lekat. "Mau sampai kapan kau menanggungnya di sini?"

Mendengar itu, sontak saja kedua mataku terbelalak. Jantungku berdetak keras. Salah satu tanganku yang menggenggam selimut pun mengerat.

Meski kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke terlontar datar, seakan-akan tak bermaksud menyakitiku, aku merasakan sebuah tusukan tajam yang memasuki hatiku.

Karena di saat inilah aku baru mengetahui, bahwa ada orang lain yang beranggapan sama sepertiku; bahwa aku adalah beban dari seorang Naruto Uzumaki.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sasuke." Dibarengi oleh Sasuke yang berjalan keluar kamar, Naruto berdesis. "Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu."

**Cklek.**

Pintu tertutup. Tampaknya mereka berdua sudah pergi dari kamar ini.

"Aku akan mengambil minum. Tunggulah di ruang tamu."

Di balik pintu kayu, nyatanya suara Naruto masih terdengar di telingaku.

Setelah suasana menjadi hening kembali, kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Aku hanya mengandai-andai; oksigen ini dapat mengambil segala beban yang kurasakan di dalam dadaku, dan mengeluarkannya dalam sekali hembus.

Seandainya bisa seperti itu...

**Cklek.**

Entah kenapa, aku merasa pintu kamar ini terbuka—lagi.

Aku tak tau itu siapa. Yang jelas, kali ini ia menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekatiku bersama langkahnya yang teramat sangat pelan.

Kutelan ludahku dalam diam, lalu kututup kembali kedua kelopak mataku.

Dapat kurasakan dengan jelas, orang itu berada tepat di belakangku. Ia tak bergeming. Sama sekali tak bersuara. Hanya ada suara detikan jam dan hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar jauh.

"Ck." Orang itu berdecak. Dan sudah cukup jelas bahwa itu milik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apakah kau tertidur atau masih terjaga..." Ucapnya, mengawali.

"Tapi kalau kau bisa mendengar suaraku, sebaiknya kau dengarkan baik-baik."

Kemudian Sasuke memberi jeda yang cukup lama.

"Sebenarnya... dari dulu aku paling malas mengurusi hubungan kalian." Ia mengawali dengan perlahan. "Sudah lima tahun kalian membina hubungan; dimulai dari sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia, dan berakhir menjadi duka seperti ini hanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Kami—teman-teman Naruto—merasa simpati kepada kalian. Namun di saat itu, kami juga salut." Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Naruto begitu menyayangimu, sampai ia rela menanggungmu..."

Tidak tau kenapa, walau kedua mataku masih terpejam rapat, aku jadi sesak sendiri. Lagi pula, kenapa datang-datang ia malah mengatakan hal itu?

Pria yang merupakan pangeran es dari universitas itu diam sesaat, lalu kembali memulai.

"Tapi, sebulan yang lalu, Naruto menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku." Bisiknya. Ada nada geram yang terdengar dari sana. "Katanya, kau berubah."

"Kau tak lagi tersenyum kepadanya. Kau tak lagi menanggapinya, dan kau tak lagi mau mengajaknya berbicara."

"Dan... kau tak lagi menganggapnya ada."

Ia terdiam.

"Aneh, iya kan?" Katanya. Ia sedikit tertawa. Tertawa sinis. "Seharusnya Naruto yang melakukan hal seperti itu kepadamu."

Desisan Sasuke, tanpa sadar membuat mataku berair.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyuuga? Kenapa kau malah membuat Naruto yang begitu baik kepadamu menjadi terluka?" Ia semakin mendekati ranjangku, serempak dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kaulah yang selalu membebaninya, hah!?"

Sasuke membentakku. Aku takut. Tubuhku bergetar. Air mataku semakin menetes melewati pelipis dan kemudian jatuh membasahi bantal.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku agar tak terisak.

Menyadari diriku yang menangis, dari sini, dapat kudengar Sasuke berdecih.

"Kau dengar aku, kan!?" Dengan kasar, ia menarik bahuku, membuatku yang masih memejamkan mata menjadi terbaring—lurus. Aku mengatupkan kelopak mataku rapat-rapat, aku tak ingin memandang wajah Sasuke yang diliputi oleh raut bencinya.

"Jangan membuatku jijik, Hyuuga!"

Bersama detak jantung yang telah mengacau, aku membuka mata, menampilkan iris lavenderku yang terus mengeluarkan air mata. Kubiarkan tetesan bening ini semakin banyak berjatuhan, membasahi permukaan wajahku yang memerah.

"A-Aku..." Bisikku, terbata. "A-Aku..."

Aku tau!

Tapi sayangnya kalimat itu tak bisa kuucapkan.

Kupejamkan mataku, dan kembali menangis.

Aku tau kalau aku merepotkan.

Dan aku pun... membenci diriku yang seperti ini.

**Brakh!**

Mendadak, ada pintu yang terbuka kencang.

"Sasuke!"

Sekarang cengkraman kedua tangan Sasuke di masing-masing bahuku terlepas. Itu disebabkan oleh Naruto yang sudah menariknya dengan keras, dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke tembok di samping kami.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya!?"

Mendapati amukan Naruto, Sasuke berdesis sinis. Ia dorong Naruto, sehingga ia bisa membenarkan kerah kemeja putihnya yang sedikit kusut akibat tangan _tan_ sahabatnya. "Aku hanya menasihati agar orang sialan ini mau berterima kasih kepadamu—!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'orang sialan', Sasuke!?" Naruto berteriak semakin kencang. Membuatku yang melihatnya semakin menangis sedih. "Daripada kau mengatainya sialan, lebih baik kau bercermin dulu! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu ke Hinata!"

"Oh, jadi kau masih membelanya, hn?" Sasuke mendengus, lalu ia memandangku sekilas. "Kalau begitu... selamat. Semoga ia cepat mati, sehingga kau bisa kembali menjadi 'Naruto' yang dulu kukenal."

"Sasuke, kau—!"

"Aku akan pergi dari sini." Selanya. Pria itu pun segera keluar dari ruangan.

**Cklek.**

Pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan ruangan yang hanya dipenuhi oleh isak tangis Hinata dan juga gerutuan dari Naruto untuk Sasuke. Namun karena ia benar-benar merasa bersalah, Naruto menghela nafasnya keras-keras dan menatapku yang sedang menunduk.

Dari pandangannya, dia terlihat iba, mengasihaniku yang seperti ini.

Ia pun mendekat, dan mulai membelai pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Lupakan saja kalimat Sasuke..." Ucapnya.

Tak bisa.

Tak bisa semudah itu.

Naruto sedikit membungkuk, ia berniat menghapus uraian air mataku yang terus berlinangan. Tapi aku mencegahnya dengan cara memalingkan wajah. Naruto terkejut melihatku yang seperti itu. Tangannya masih mengambang, belum ia tarik kembali. Dapat kutebak dirinya terheran.

"Hinata?"

"Ke-Kenapa...?" Aku berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ tidak menuruti saja apa kata-kata Uchiha-_san_?"

Naruto terdiam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha-_san_ bilang..." Aku berusaha tertawa kecil. Tawa ironi untuk menertawakan diriku sendiri. "Aku ini beban—"

"Sudah kubilang, Hinata... abaikan kalimat Sasuke." Dengan segera Naruto menyela kalimatku. "Ia hanya sedang tidak _mood_. Karena itu, kalimatnya agak sedikit—"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Naruto-_kun_!" Sergahku, cepat. "Bahkan orang yang tak pernah merawatku sampai berkata demikian!" Air mata kembali meluncur turun. "A-Aku tau kamu sudah sangat lelah mengurusiku selama beberapa tahun ini! Tapi kenapa kamu masih bersikeras merawatku—merawat orang lumpuh, cacat, dan tak berguna sepertiku ini di kehidupanmu!?"

Di detik yang sama, kulirikan mataku ke arah obat-obatan di atas laci sebelah ranjang. Bagai tak kuasa lagi menahan emosi, ada sesuatu yang menyebabkanku menjadi geram saat melihat jejeran benda itu. Sebab, deretan obat itulah yang membuatku bisa bernafas sampai saat ini, dan juga membuat Naruto kerja banting tulang hanya untuk membelinya.

Tanpa sadar, kuambil sebuah bantal di kasur, lalu kulemparkan seenaknya ke arah laci. Suara keras menemani segala barang yang sontak saja bergoyangan. Dan bersama bantal yang menjatuhi lantai, tiga botol obat terjatuh. Dua diantaranya hanya retak, sedangkan yang satu lagi pecah, sehingga ada cairan kental menggenangi permukaan lantai.

Mendapati keadaanku yang sedang kacau, Naruto tak langsung bertindak. Ia bergeming di tempatnya. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menceramahiku dengan segala macam kalimat penenang—yang sebelumnya sering ia katakan kepadaku.

Bersama kedua bahu yang masih terguncang akibat tangisan, aku menolehkan wajahku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat dan air mata itu ke arah Naruto. Dengan berani, aku menunggu reaksinya.

Aku siap apabila aku dimarahi.

Aku siap apabila aku ditampar.

Aku siap apabila aku dihina.

Namun sayangnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis kepadaku.

"Jadi... sekarang kau mau apa?"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia mengeluarkan senyum itu?

Apa dia benar-benar ingin membuangku?

—tapi kalau benar begitu; baguslah,

Aku menarik nafas, lalu mengeluarkan nafasku dengan sebuah kalimat panjang. "A-Aku... Aku ingin kau kembali ke kehidupanmu yang normal, Naruto-_kun_..." Aku tak bisa menahan tangisan ini. "Aku ingin kau kembali mengejar cita-cita awalmu dengan berkuliah, lalu menggunakan uangmu untuk mencari hiburan yang dapat membuat tubuhmu rileks." Aku mencengkram kain piyamaku. Dadaku sakit. "D-Dan juga, carilah pacar yang normal dan sehat... dan bisa membuatmu bahagia..."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Sepintas dirinya terlihat tenang. Namun aku tau dirinya kesal. Dapat dilihat dari kedua telapak tangannya yang kini sudah tergenggam erat. Setelah 15 detik berselang, ia bertanya.

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Mu-Mudah..." Aku tersenyum. Suaraku menjadi teramat sangat serak. "Lebih baik orang sepertiku kau buang ke tempat sampah—"

**Grep.**

Bulu kudukku meremang tatkala kurasakan adanya dua tangan yang bergerak spontan, meraup tubuhku yang kurus ke dekapannya yang hangat.

Naruto memelukku.

Erat... dan hangat.

Aku dan juga pria itu terdiam. Naruto sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya ada wajahnya yang sengaja ia benamkan ke leherku, menyalurkan nafasnya yang sedikit memburu. Tak perlu bertanya lagi, dari ciri-ciri itu saja aku sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang bersusah payah menahan emosinya.

Selama berdetik-detik, situasi menjadi hening.

Usai merasa diriku menjadi lebih diam dan tak memberontak, Naruto menggerakkan dagunya. Membiarkan permukaan bibir tipis itu berdiam di kulit bahuku yang terbuka. Mendapati sentuhan tadi, aku mengatupkan kelopak mataku. Kurasakan sebuah sensasi aneh yang menjalar di dalam tubuhku dalam sekali sengatan.

"Sudah?"

Kedua mataku terbuka secara perlahan.

"Sudah teriak-teriaknya, Hinata?"

Aku benar-benar bungkam.

"Asal kau tau saja. Tanpa cintaku yang 'masih' sebesar sekarang, tak mungkin aku bisa bertahan merawatmu." Ia berbisik. "Dan rasanya, cintaku kepadamu tak akan terkikis hanya karena cobaan yang mudah ini..."

Ia memundurkan wajah, memperlihatkan senyumannya yang menyerupai malaikat.

"Karena itu, jangan bicara hal yang seperti tadi." Ucapnya. "Nanti aku bisa marah. Oke?"

Pandanganku memburam. Lagi-lagi air mata ini menyebabkanku ingin menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ta-Tapi... kenapa...?"

Lekungan garis di bibir Naruto semakin melebar.

"Karena aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Masih bisa mendengar nafasmu saja itu sudah sangat membuatku senang." Naruto terkekeh. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus linangan bening yang dari tadi keluar dari sudut mataku.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku cuma menunduk. Hatiku terasa sakit. Terasa sakit karena perbuatanku sendiri yang sebenarnya telah melukai hati Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah..." Katanya. Ia menunduk dan memberikanku bantal yang sebelumnya kujatuhkan. "Aku akan membereskan tumpahan ini dulu."

Dengan pandangan bersalah, kulirik obat-obatanku yang baru saja Naruto rapikan lagi di atas laci. Naruto pun keluar. Mungkin ia akan mengambil pel untuk mengelap genangan cairan kental yang sebelumnya kujatuhkan.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, lalu menutup salah satu sisinya dengan telapak tangan. Kuhembuskan nafasku keras-keras.

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Hai, aku kembali. Ini chap 2-nya. Semoga feel-nya kerasa (meski aku sendiri juga agak ragu). Oh, ya. Aku melakukan perubahan di fict ini. Kan awalnya aku pengen buat twoshot, tapi sayangnya fict ini nyatanya threeshot. Jadi dapat dipastikan chap besok tamat... :')**

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Neko Darkblue, Neko, Luscania'Effect, Paris Violette, zielavenaz96, gece, ajie-bagas-9, Soputan, Waraney, tika-thequin, vincentyagami, Yomu-chan, saerusa, flowers lavender, wirna, Guest, Amalia Panda, Tanigawa Rizumi no Sari-chan, Arakida Kirito, amexki chan, rn-classie-9.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Cerita yang mengharukan. **Terima kasih... **Chap 1 TBC atau Fin? **Sebenernya Fin, tapi nyatanya aku mau nulis kelanjutannya hehe #labil. **Hiashi bapak macam apa sih? **Huhu, tuntutan peran :') **Seandainya fict ini ber-ending bahagia. **Kita lihat di chap depan, ya :D **Pengen banget punya pacar kayak Naruto. **Bener banget.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Iya. Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran."

"N-Naruto-_kun_... dari mana saja?"

"Aku barusan beli obat."

"Sudah kubilang, kita akan selalu bersama-sama."

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Berbahagialah

**Previous Chap :**

"Karena aku sangat ingin bersamamu. Masih bisa mendengar nafasmu saja itu sudah sangat membuatku senang." Naruto terkekeh. Punggung tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus linangan bening yang dari tadi keluar dari sudut mataku.

Aku tak menjawab. Aku cuma menunduk. Hatiku terasa sakit. Terasa sakit karena perbuatanku sendiri yang sebenarnya telah melukai hati Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah..." Katanya. Ia menunduk dan memberikanku bantal yang sebelumnya kujatuhkan. "Aku akan membereskan tumpahan ini dulu."

Dengan pandangan bersalah, kulirik obat-obatanku yang baru saja Naruto rapikan lagi di atas laci. Naruto pun keluar. Mungkin ia akan mengambil pel untuk mengelap genangan cairan kental yang sebelumnya kujatuhkan.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, lalu menutup salah satu sisinya dengan telapak tangan. Kuhembuskan nafasku keras-keras.

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

Sejak kejadian di beberapa saat yang lalu, aku terduduk di atas ranjang dengan diam. Meski tak ada lagi air mata yang keluar, kedua mataku sembab, karena terlalu lama menangis. Wajahku tertunduk, pandanganku kosong.

Merasakan keheningan di dalam kamar yang begitu mencekam, aku pun menoleh. Kuperhatikan bagian bawah ranjang. Di atas lantai, terdapat cairan kental yang tergenang. Salah satu akibat dari kelakuanku saat lepas kendali tadi. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang ke dapur untuk mengambil sapu dan juga pel untuk membereskan itu semua.

Aku menghela nafas sampai kedua mataku terpejam.

Lihat, sekali marah saja aku sudah membuat Naruto kerepotan. Benar-benar payah.

Walau Naruto sudah berkali-kali mengatakan 'tidak apa', aku tetap merasa bersalah. Terlebih lagi, korban benda yang hancur karenaku—akibat tak sengaja kujatuhkan—adalah obat itu. Obat yang bisa terbilang sangat mahal. Naruto harus bekerja banting tulang untuk mendapatkan satu. Sedangkan aku, dengan alasan marah karena takut membebani Naruto, malah memecahkannya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Padahal baru kemarin Naruto membuka segel obat yang harus kuminum rutin itu.

**Cklek.**

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang membawa peralatan bersih-bersihnya.

"Hinata, tegakan kepalamu." Sambil menggulung ujung kemeja lengan panjangnya ke siku, Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Pasti kamu memikirkan hal-hal negatif lagi deh."

Iya. kamu benar.

Aku memandangnya, memandang ia yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum ikhlas yang teramat tulus.

Aku memikirkanmu, Naruto.

.

.

.

**INTENSIVE CARE**

"**Intensive Care" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Romance, Angst, Tragedy**

**AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

**THIRD. **Berbahagialah

.

.

**Sret sret sret.**

Usapan dari pel yang menggosok lantai menjadi latar suara di dalam kesunyian kamar. Di atas ranjang, mata sayuku menatap Naruto tanpa bicara. Sedangkan Naruto mengelap sisa cairan obat yang sempat tertumpah dengan kain karet yang mudah menyerap air. Bibir pria itu membentuk tali simpul. Dia juga mengeluarkan sebuah senandung pelan, seolah sedang menikmati apa yang dia kerjakan saat ini.

Merasakan adanya sepasang mata yang terus mengamatinya, Naruto menoleh. Kami berpandangan lama, lalu Naruto pun terkikik geli. "Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat keren saat membersihkan lantai, hm?"

Bagaikan sihir, kalimatnya membuat suatu perasaan sedih di dalam hatiku terlepas. Aku menahan senyum, senyum kebahagiaan yang dapat kurasakan sampai ke hulu hati. Seolah mengingatkanku ke momen pertama di mana aku yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta ke pesona seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau tidak salah, semuanya dimulai dari gurauan ini.

"Hei, jawab dong..." Timpalnya, masih berjongkok di bawah. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan kasurmu, kan?"

Aku tersenyum. Deretan gigi bagian atasnya terlihat. "Tidak."

"Itu jawaban atas pertanyaanku yang mana?"

Kenapa pembicaraan sederhana ini bisa membuatku bahagia?

"Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau Naruto-_kun_ tampan..."

"Jadi kamu menganggapku jelek? Begitu, ya?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memasang raut kesal.

"Iya. Naruto-_kun_ payah..."

Lama-lama wajah Naruto mengendur. Bukannya marah, ia malah tertawa ringan. "Tumbenan kamu bisa mengataiku."

Tapi... kenapa aku begitu bahagia bersamanya?

Apa karena Naruto adalah kekasihku?

Apa karena hanya Naruto—satu-satunya orang yang sudi berbicara denganku?

Atau... apa karena aku terlalu mencintainya?

"Eh, Hinata. Aku ingin mendengar candaanmu. Coba deh."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Candaan?"

"Iya. Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran." Katanya. "Misalnya ngegombal, atau apalah terserah..."

"Ng... aku tidak bisa..."

"Jangan bilang tidak bisa dulu."

Kupikirkan dengan susah payah sebuah gombalan. Kadang ada satu atau dua gombalan sederhana yang akan kukeluarkan, namun aku sering kali ragu untuk melafalkannya. "A-Apa, ya..."

Naruto tertawa. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang, wajahmu saat berpikir selalu lucu. Kalau saja tanganku tidak kotor—karena kegiatan beres-beres ini—mungkin pipimu akan kucubit sampai melar."

**Set.**

Naruto pun berdiri, lalu ia mengambil ember serta lap kain yang sebelumnya dibawa ke sini.

"Ah, aku pergi keluar dulu, ya. Harus beli obat. Kalau terlambat terlalu lama, keadaan bisa semakin parah."

Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu buru-buru aku meliriknya. Kutatapi punggungnya. Lama. Dan tak terasa, ada sebuah kalimat yang terlepas dari ujung lidahku secara spontan.

"Kalau suatu saat nanti aku meninggal..."

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto-_kun_... jangan ikut meninggal, ya?"

Di detik itu, kurasakan sebuah perbedaan atmosfir di dalam suasana kamar ini. Aku buru-buru mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya. Membiarkan iris _sapphire_-nya—yang di detik lalu menatapku—menemui manik mataku. Takut salah, aku segera menelan ludah.

"A-Apa candaanku... tidak lucu?"

Naruto terus menatapku. Selama beberapa detik, ia sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Candaanmu salah..." Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan senyuman tipis. Sebuah pemikiran melintasi otaknya. "Itu kan pertanyaan. kamu membuatku bingung untuk membalasnya."

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan takut. "Maaf... kalau begitu, jangan tanggapi kalimatku yang tadi..."

Naruto memutuskan untuk setuju. Ia lanjutkan perjalanannya, lalu meraih kenop pintu. Bukannya keluar, saat sudah membuka pintu lebar-lebar, Naruto malah terdiam.

"Tapi kalau kamu pergi... tentu akan menyusul."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke samping. Aku kurang dapat mendengarnya. "Apa?"

Naruto kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku. Di sana, terpatri sebuah senyuman yang seolah memperkokoh keyakinan kalimatnya. "Tidak apa-apa." Timpalnya singkat, lalu ia melirik jam di dinding. "Mumpung masih jam 19.00, aku mau ke apotik sekaligus ke _minimarket_. Ada yang mau kamu titip?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi... apa yang tadi Naruto-_kun_..."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. kamu beristirahatlah dulu."

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu keluar, menyisakan bunyi pintu yang tertutup rapat.

**Blam.**

.

.

**~zo : intensive care~**

.

.

Seperti apa keinginan Naruto, setelah ia meninggalkan kamar, aku langsung berusaha merebahkan punggungku ke kasur. Walau energiku masih banyak terkumpul, aku rasa tak ada salahnya mematuhi keinginan Naruto. Lagi pula ini demi kesehatanku juga.

Selama berjam-jam aku memejamkan mata, tak ada satu hal pun yang terbayang di pikiranku. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang berwarna hitam pekat. Aku lagi tak mendapati mimpi. Padahal biasanya aku selalu bisa bermimpi indah. Entah aku dan Naruto sedang berjalan di pantai, ataupun sekedar berjalan berduaan di taman. Intinya, aku selalu bermimpi bisa kembali berjalan dan hidup seperti normal—tanpa tergantung ke siapa-siapa. Namun aku tau. Itu hanya imajinasiku belaka. Sehingga tak jarang aku terbangun, dengan kedua mata yang berurai air mata. Menangisi sesuatu yang sangat tak mungkin terjadi.

**Set.**

Dengan perlahan, aku membuka mataku yang berat dan sedikit lengket.

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun dengan mata yang lembab. Di kain bantal yang kutiban pun tercetak sebuah genangan basah. Mungkin itu dikarenakan aku yang tidur dengan kepala yang miring—bukan karena bunga tidur. Kuusap pelan kedua kelopak mataku dengan punggung tangan. Sambil mengubah posisi duduk, kusandarkan punggungku ke sisi kasur, dan barulah kulihat jam.

23.49 malam. Ternyata aku sudah tertidur selama 5 jam.

"Uh..."

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa berat. Rasa sesaknya menyerupai lubang pernafasan yang tak sengaja tersumbat. Dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram piyama, aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan membungkukkan badan. Bulu kudukku meremang seiring pergantian detik.

"Hh... enhh..."

Kutelan ludahku sekali, berharap itu bisa membuatku terbebas dari rasa sakit ini. Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak bisa terlepas. Tubuhku mulai bergetar tatkala kutolehkan wajah ke samping. Dan di posisi ini, kupandangi satu per satu obat yang terjejer di samping meja.

Sepertinya ini efek karena aku terlambat mengonsumsi obat, sehingga salah satu syaraf vitalku melemah dengan perlahan. Karena itulah di detik ini aku harus minum obat. Susah payah, kugeser posisi tubuhku ke samping. Kuulurkan tangan kananku, lalu kuraih satu dari dua botol pil tersebut. Kubuka tutupnya lalu kupandangi isinya. Sekalipun pandanganku sudah mulai memburam karena pening, kuusahakan untuk melihat. Tapi sayangnya, tak ada apapun yang kudapatkan di dalam sana—kecuali sisa cairan yang menempel di dinding botol.

Mungkin ini obatku yang habis. Kuambil lagi botol terakhir yang ada di meja. Namun sebelum kuputar tutupnya, aku menggeleng. Itu hanya aspirin. Aku tidak boleh meminum sembarang obat—yang bukan anjuran dokter—di saat-saat seperti ini.

Apa jangan-jangan... obat yang saat ini kubutuhkan adalah obat yang sebelumnya kupecahkan?

Tapi bukannya ini sudah larut malam? Pasti Naruto sudah pulang dari apotik, kan? Lalu kenapa tidak ada obat di meja?

Putus asa, aku mulai menangis. Aku tidak tahan. Semua organ tubuhku memanas, bahkan nafasku pun menjadi pelan.

Naruto tidak mungkin lupa tentang obatnya.

Ah, tidak.

Itu sepertinya bisa. Naruto bisa saja lupa. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto tetaplah manusia. Mungkin hari ini dia terlalu lelah, sehingga sepulang dari apotik, ia langsung tidur di kamarnya—tanpa menaruh obatku ke sini. Hal itu bisa saja terjadi sekali-kali, kan?

Seharusnya aku memaklumi itu. Hanya saja... bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan apabila obat itu tidak ada?

Dengan lemas, aku baringkan tubuhku yang sudah mulai melemas. Laju nafasku semakin menjauhi hembusan normal per detik. Pundakku yang semula tegang menjadi turun, karena tubuhku yang kini berubah pasrah.

"Uhuk..." Aku terbatuk. "Hhh—uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba, hembusan kencang tadi membuat pernafasanku kembali lancar seperti semua. Selagi mengambil udara, mulutku terus terbuka—memperlebar celah. Sambil menghirup banyak oksigen, aku pun menyeka poniku ke belakang. Tersapulah banyak buliran keringat yang sebelumnya mendominasi dahiku.

Mungkin saat ini aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk bernafas oleh Tuhan. Tapi bukan berarti hidupku sudah aman. Aku masih tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku kalau saja aku semakin terlambat meminum obat.

Kulirikan mataku ke samping, lalu kupandangi sebuah ponsel berwarna putih yang berada di atas meja kecil. Kata Naruto, aku boleh menghubungi siapapun dengan benda itu. Seperti misalnya ayah, adik, sepupu, teman ataupun orang lain—termasuk menghubungi Naruto, kalau misalnya pria itu tidak sedang berada di dalam kamar.

Sambil mengeratkan jemariku di cengraman piyama, kuambil ponsel _flip_ tersebut dan menekan kontak Naruto. Namun baru saja layar memuat tulisan '_Calling_ ... Naruto Uzumaki' diriku melemas. Air mataku lagi-lagi terjatuh.

"U-Untuk apa aku membangunkannya?" Disaat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, aku berusaha tersenyum. "Naruto-_kun_ pasti sedang tertidur. Seharusnya aku t-tau diri. Aku... tidak boleh mengganggunya..."

Kutekan tombol merah—mematikan sambungan.

"Aku bisa kok bertahan tanpa obat..." Dadaku semakin sesak. "A-Aku yakin aku bisa..."

Kalau saja aku bisa jujur ke diriku sendiri, ingin rasanya aku mengadu kepada Naruto. Memeluknya, dan mengatakan bahwa diriku sungguh tersiksa dengan penyakit ini. Tapi sayang. Aku terlalu mencintainya, sampai-sampai aku tak rela membuatnya kerepotan demiku seorang.

Masih dengan terisak, aku mengeratkan peganganku ke badan ponsel. Kurebahkan paksa tubuhku, menyebabkan selang infus bergoyang. Kupejamkan mataku secara paksa, lalu kububuhi pikiranku dengan sebuah imej hitam. Siapa tau dengan ini semua aku bisa lebih cepat tertidur, berenang ke alam mimpi, mengkhayalkan diriku yang telah sehat. Dengan itu, aku yakin bisa melepaskan segala rasa sakit yang semakin membeludak perih ini.

.

.

**~zo : incentive care~**

.

.

Tepat di jam 00.00 lewat beberapa menit, suasana di kediaman Uzumaki terasa hening. Hanya ada suara bervolume kecil yang keluar dari stereo TV di ruang tamu. Itu dikarenakan oleh Minato Uzumaki—ayah Naruto—yang ingin menonton pertunjukan sepak bola menjadi ketiduran dengan cemilannya yang masih banyak

Selain itu, tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Paling tidak, yang menambahkannya adalah suara nafas tenang milik Minato, Kushina di kamar, dan juga Hinata Hyuuga.

Hanya saja, rumah itu kekurangan satu orang. Dan tak ada yang menyadarinya.

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

**Tik.**

Jarum jam bergerak per detiknya.

'Hanya dengan 5.000 _yen_, maka Anda bisa mendapatkan paket hemat ini~!"

Ajakan persuasif dari si pengiklan terdengar nyaring. Bahkan Minato sampai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke samping, mencari posisi yang bisa membuat kepala bersurai pirang jabriknya menjadi nyaman.

Setelah iklan tadi terlewat, terdengarlah sebuah intro dari liputan berita.

'Kembali lagi dengan saya, Iruka Umino, di berita malam...'

Lagi, berita tersebut tak membuat Minato terbangun. Pria paruh baya itu masih terlelap.

'Di sebuah perempatan jalan kota Konoha, Provinsi Tokyo, terdapat sebuah kecelakaan.'

'Korban dinyatakan langsung tewas ketika bagian belakang kepalanya membentur aspal.'

'Dapat diduga, ini adalah disebabkan oleh insiden tabrak lari.'

Dan tak ada yang menyadari suara dari televisi itu.

.

.

**~zo : incentive care~**

.

.

Di suatu malam, aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Tatapanku lurus mengenai plafon kamar yang berwarna putih. Kupejamkan kedua mataku lagi, tentu dengan gerak yang teramat sangat lambat. Aku masih sangat mengantuk.

Kusampingkan posisi tidurku. Dan karena di dinding hadapanku terpajang sebuah jam bundar yang besar, kulihat bahwa ini sudah jam 04.36 pagi. Namun di detik itu juga, aku tersadar oleh sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Kusentuh dadaku yang tadi sedikit sesak, kini rasa sakit itu menghilang..

Senyumanku mengembang. Nyatanya aku masih bisa bertahan, sekalipun tak mengkonsumsi obat.

Tampaknya itu sebuah kebiasaan yang seharusnya kupertahankan. Jika kulatih diriku untuk tidak terlalu tergantung kepada obat, paling tidak diriku bisa mengurangi pengeluarannya—untuk membelikanku obat—juga, kan?

Kuhela nafas lega, dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku ke bantal. Namun kali ini aku tak langsung kembali tertidur. Rasa kantukku serasa hilang. Apa karena aku sudah terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur, ya?

Kupejamkan mataku dan berpikir.

Tidak tau kenapa, aku ingin cepat-cepat melihat Naruto. Aku ingin menceritakan hal bahagia ini kepadanya—walau aku yakin, dia pasti akan memarahiku apabila tau bahwa aku tak menelfonnya di saat diriku membutuhkan bantuan.

Di dalam pikiranku, kubayangkan sesosok pria berwajah tampan yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang menyejukkan. Dan kemudian, garis bibirnya membuat lengkungan, lengkungan manis yang dinamakan senyuman.

Senyuman penyemangat.

"Aku mecintaimu... Hinata."

Awalnya, kukira suara itu hanyalah sebuah delusi semata dari khayalanku. Namun karena suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku, segeralah kubuka kedua kelopak mataku secara bersamaan. Baru kusadari bahwa pria berambut pirang itu sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjangku.

Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... kamu mengagetkanku..."

Ia tertawa lembut. "Iya, ya? Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintu..."

Kupandangi wajahnya, lalu kulihat ada sebuah plastik yang dia pegang. "Dari mana saja?"

"Kemarin aku beli obat, tapi sempet mampir juga ke rumah teman untuk main game. Karena sudah terlalu malam untuk pulang, aku menginap." Ia menjelaskan. "Nah, sekarang ini obatmu yang baru. Jangan dihambur-hamburkan lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Maaf..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf..." Naruto tersenyum manis. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bangun pagi? Lebih baik kamu tidur..."

Aku tak lagi merespon. Hanya pandangan mataku saja yang sedikit menurun, tatkala telapak tangannya yang lebar menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Ia mengusapku dengan lembut. Benar-benar sifat alami yang hanya dimiliki Naruto ketika ia menenangkanku.

Aku menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan kedua mata sayuku dengan poni tebal yang terbentang lurus. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kelakuanku yang kemarin... tak sopan."

"Sudah. Kan kubilang tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak menyalahkanmu..."

Kali ini ujung jari Naruto menyelipkan untaian anak rambutku ke balik daun telinga dengan lembut. Kemudian, ia mengangkat daguku secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi, wajah itu menunjukkan senyumnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Ayo tersenyum lebar seperti aku, Hinata..."

Aku berusaha mengikuti kemauannya.

"Nah. Kamu lebih cocok seperti itu—sekalipun senyumanmu sedikit terpaksa..." Ia terkikik geli. Sampai akhirnya, ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku secara mendadak. Lalu menarikku, selaku mengajakku turun dari ranjang. "Oh, iya. Coba berdiri sebentar..."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak apa. Ayo berdiri saja."

Aku terdiam; berpikir. Tapi lama-kelamaan, aku berusaha untuk mengikuti apa yang dia mau. Kusingkap selimut yang sempat menutupi bagian dari pinggang ke bawah. kakiku yang sudah lama tak kugunakan di waktu senggang—yang tentu karena syaraf-syaraf yang tak lagi berfungsi.

"Tapi kalau aku jatuh, bagaimana?"

"Ada aku yang memegangmu..."

Karena Naruto yang terlihat sangat yakin kepada ucapannya yang barusan, susah payah kuusahakan diriku untuk berdiri. Aku pun berusaha menurunkan kedua kakiku yang seperti mati rasa. Tak lupa, kusentuhkan telapak kakiku ke permukaan lantai yang dingin.

**Set.**

Naruto menarikku. Cukup keras. Dan tak ayal, aku langsung limbung ke depan; ke arahnya. Masih dengan posisi berdiri, kami berpelukan. Ia shock karena hampir jatuh, sedangkan Naruto memelukku erat. sangat erat.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Ini kenapa?

Apa maksudnya?

"Nah... bagaimana kakimu?"

"Eh?" Aku tersadar kalau aku sedang berdiri. Kutekuk lutut kaki, lalu kugerakan dengan gerakan kecil. "Ah... kakiku... baik-baik saja. Tidak mati rasa seperti yang kemarin."

Tapi... kok bisa?

Kenapa kakiku tak lagi terasa lumpuh?"

Di sela keheranan yang merajalela, Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun melepaskan beberapa perangkat alat infusku dengan sentakan. Aku terkejut bukan main.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_... kenapa?" Aku terbata. Tanganku sedikit bergetar saat melihat adanya darah yang sedikit mengalir dari tanganku—karena jarum infusnya baru saja dilepaskan paksa oleh Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab. Ekspresinya masih menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seperti tadi.

"Ayo..."

Aku terbingung. "Eh?"

"Ayo pergi..."

"Ke mana?"

"Entah."

Naruto menarik tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kamar—tampakya ia berminat mengajakku keluar. Namun ketika Naruto membuka pintu dan membuat celah, ada sebuah sinar putih yang keluar dari sana layaknya sinar matahari pagi. Tapi yang ini lebih kuat; sinarnya lebih putih.

Bahkan kedua mataku dibuat menyipit hanya karena melihat sinar itu.

Tak terasa, kedua kakiku bergerak maju. Mengikuti Naruto yang membimbingku.

Sampai di langkah ketiga, aku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang. Dan di detik itu juga, aku terbelalak.

Di pandanganku saat ini, terlihatlah sebuah sudut kamar. Ada ranjang yang sudah beberapa bulan ini kuhuni. Ranjang yang sengaja Naruto belikan untuknya. Aku tidak terkejut karena masalah ranjang, melainkan... seorang wanita yang tertidur di atas sana.

Itu aku; itu diriku sendiri. .

Perbedaannya, aku di sana tertidur. Tangan kiriku masih tertancap oleh saluran infus. Sedangkan satunya lagi, entah mengapa tergantung begitu saja.

Aku terdiam. Tak lagi bergerak. Aku terlalu tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir.

**Grep.**

Ada sebuah kehadiran dari sebuah telapak tangan di lenganku. Aku menoleh ke Naruto, lalu kulihat dirinya membentuk sebuah senyum lirih.

"Tuhan mengabulkan doa kita..."

Tanpa diminta, mataku berkaca-kaca. Di detik itu, aku mengerti sebuah hal besar.

"Sudah kubilang... kita... akan selalu bersama-sama..."

"tapi itu... tandanya..." Aku pun terbata.

"Sstt..." Naruto menyela kalimatku dengan suaranya. "Ini keinginan Tuhan... karena Tuhan menyayangi kita..."

Tangisanku tak tertahankan. Aku terisak. Dengan senyuman yang sedikit bergetar, aku pun menggapai tangannya, dan membiarkan Naruto menarikku pergi menuju cahaya itu. bersama naruto.

"Ya. Ayo pergi..." Aku berbisik bahagia. "Bersama..."

Aku... tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Ramai di kediaman Uzumaki, Minato dan Kushina menangis. Pagi yang diselimuti oleh ras duka yang begitu pekat. Terutama saat keduanya mengetahui bahwa anak tunggal mereka, Naruto Uzumaki, dinyatakan meninggal kemarin sore. Sebuah mobil menabraknya yang sedang menyeberang jalan—ketika sedang membeli obat untuk Hinata. Singkatnya, karena kecelakaan lalulintas.

Sedangkan satunya lagi, Hinata Hyuuga. Pacar dari Naruto Uzumaki, seorang gadis yang tinggal di rumah Uzumaki, juga meninggal karena beberapa syaraf di tubuhnya yang tak berfungsi lagi secara mendadak.

Seluruh perasaan duka itu terus berlangsung, sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**Fict ini akhirnya kelar juga. Kukira bakalan discontinued loh #woy. Soalnya aku ngga tega sih ngetik Intensive Care. Apalagi pas di bagian ending. Nangis sendiri deh sampe mata merah. Tapi moga aja kalian juga begitu, ya. **

**Sekedar pengumuman bagi yang belum tau, aku membuat fanart dan fanvideo dari fict ini. Fanart-nya bisa dicek di: zoroutecchi devianart com /NaruHina-13-397834197 (tambah titik; hapus spas****i**). Sedangkan fanvideo-nya bisa dicek di: www dailymotion com /video /x144lz4_ naruhina-fanvideo-your-call_shortfilms (tambah titik; hapus spasi). Kalo ngga ketemu, cek link-nya di profile aku. Okeh. Sekali lagi, Happy NaruHina Tragedy Day, minna-san! Semoga makin banyak fict NaruHina di FFn!

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review! **

**Special Thanks to :**

**Naru sayang Kaa-chan, Ayzhar, flowers lavender, TheBrownEyes'129, Guest, Yumi Murakami, Waraney, saerusa, gece, NM, zialavena96, K, Guest, orchideeumi, Paris violette, Karizta-chan, tika-thequin, Luscania 'Effect, Guest, Fauzia Ozora, harry, Goonjun, amu.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review :**

**Apa nanti Naruto akan membuang Hinata? **Tidak akan pernah. **Happy atau sad ending? **Happy :D **NaruHina emang paling cocok untuk dibuat nge-angst. **Iyaa. Walopun aku lebih seneng NaruHina nge-fluff sih. **Sasuke-nya nyebelin. **Wkwk. **Feel-nya dapet. **Semoga di chap ini juga bisa kerasa. **Saya harap Naruto bisa terus bertahan. **Iya. **Kenapa Hinata tidak dijadikan istrinya saja? **Pengennya gitu, tapi nanti jadi panjang ceritanya (?). **Fict ini ngingetin aku ke seseorang yang mirip Naruto. **Wah, kamu beruntung banget bisa nemu orang yang kaya Naruto :')

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
